M107
}} The M107 is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 170, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Barrett M82, formalized by the United States military as the M107, is a semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper rifle firing the .50 BMG cartridge. It can also accept the .416 Barrett cartridge. Designed in the 1980s, the M82 was first sold in 1989 to the Swedish Army. However, the M82 wasn't accepted officially by the United States military until 2002, where it gained the M107 designation. Before that, it did see use during Operation Desert Storm. Multiple changes were made from the M82 to meet the U.S. Army requirement for the M107 program. For example, the M107 is lighter than the standard M82 by five pounds (2.25 kg), it has a longer accessory rail, a socket for a mono-pod and a rear grip. The M107 also features a more advanced recoil reduction system. In-Game ''General Information The M107 is a very high-damage sniper rifle, comparable to the Hecate II and the BFG 50, able to perform a one-shot kill (1SK) to the head and torso at any distance. Damage, although somewhat on the lower end in comparison with other snipers of similar caliber, does not affect the 1SK profile of the weapon. Muzzle velocity is excellent, at 3000 studs per second; this results in the M107 having a very fast time to kill (TTK) like most sniper rifles, but in particular, the same TTK preserved at longer ranges with a larger 1SK area. Rate of fire (RoF) is fairly fast, at 80 RPM, and as a semi-automatic weapon, a user does not need to stop aiming in order to cycle a bolt, although firing at the maximum firerate results in very harsh recoil. Following on, its recoil is extremely high. The M107 has the largest recoil values of any weapon in-game, with walloping vertical kick and camera recoil. Other handling traits are also poor, such as weapon swap speed, walking speed and ADS speed. Furthermore, the hipfire spread is quite high and reload times are comparably slow to other weapons, with a tactical reload of 3.9 seconds and an empty reload taking 5.4 seconds to complete. Usage & Tactics The M107 is a long-range sniper rifle, designed to take out single targets with extreme prejudice. By no means is the M107 a hit-and-run sniper—the poor mobility and overall slow handling traits of the weapon make it a poor choice for more aggressive combat, and the poor recoil control and large spread from the hip make panic-firing at a nearby enemy almost completely useless. Instead, the M107 is best used as a defensive weapon, designed for the sniper who prefers to set up in a position overlooking long sightlines or objectives and assisting their team. However, the weapon still suffers from harsh recoil and its slow handling traits reduce the M107's effectiveness at taking out multiple targets within a short time span, despite the high RoF. The weapon's recoil can be somewhat reduced with grips and a Muzzle Brake for vertical recoil, or a Compensator for lateral recoil, which makes it easier to handle. Due to the weapon's lack of close-quarters-combat (CQC) potential, it is recommended to carry a powerful CQC secondary, which will make up for the M107's poor performance up close. Weapons such as the MP1911, Serbu Shotgun, MP412 REX or any other secondary weapon a player is comfortable using are effective back-up weapons. It is also imperative that the user is aware of their surroundings and makes sure to be not be caught off guard if possible. Conclusion While the M107 packs an impressive punch and fires relatively quickly compared to other sniper rifles, it is by no means an easy-to-use weapon. The extremely heavy recoil, slow movement speed, and poor handling make the M107 a tough beast to handle. Other .50 BMG caliber sniper rifles will provide better recoil control and mobility, however, all of this being said, it can be extremely deadly, but regular practice with its absurd recoil is necessary to effectively use the M107. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * 1SK to the head & torso at all ranges. * Semi-automatic as opposed to bolt-action. * High RoF. * Highest base penetration. Cons: * Slowest walk speed in-game. * Slowest ADS speed in-game. * Long weapon swap time. * Extremely high recoil with slow recovery. * Slow reload. * Lower reserve ammunition capacity compared to other snipers. Trivia * The M107 is the fourth weapon chambered in .50 BMG to be added to the game. * The M107 uses the same default sniper scope reticle as the Intervention, the M200 scope. * The recoil of the M107 in-game is much higher than the other .50 BMG weapons in-game, even though this is not true in real life as the recoil reduction and muzzle designed for this weapon are very effective. This change was done for balancing purposes. * The M107 can be considered as a spiritual successor to the M82 from the alpha. ** Technically, the M82 and the M107 are the same. The M107 designation is the American military designation with American military specifications and modifications, while the M82 is simply the name it was given by Barrett when it was developed. ** The M107 in game is based on the M107A1, an upgraded commercial variant of the M82/107 with a thermal cheek guard and a cylindrical muzzle brake compatible with suppressor. It is however not US army issued M107. The US issued variant is commercially known as M82A1. * The M107's description contains a reference to Archer. The line is slightly changed to comply with Roblox's language limitations. * Attaching a suppressor to the M107 allows the user to hear the weapon's action cycling. This is inaudible when the weapon fires under normal conditions. Update History Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Alpha Weapons